A True God
by TerraZeal
Summary: Castiel and Chuck have a conversation very post-S6. Castiel/Dean slash with a mention of Wincest. Slash doesn't go beyond kissing. Don't read if you don't like. One-shot.


_**Author's Note: **Castiel as Crazy Evil God dude talks to Chuck very, very post S6 as he's standing in front of Sam and Dean. A good deal of Castiel/Dean slash mentioned, but not really acted upon beyond kissing. VERY VERY slight mention of Wincest. Not a huge fan of it, but it is so damn OBVIOUS that something is goin on with those brothers..._

_A True God_

Castiel's gaze turned upwards, toward the heavens, Heaven. His home. He was God now. He had the power to make them all bow down to him. All those who had wronged him, hurt him. The archangel turned God cast a glance toward a terrified Sam and Dean, those Winchesters. Some part of him, deep down, recognized them. Recognized his beloved Dean...the man he had went through Hell for, literally. And his ridiculous brother that he carried so much loyalty for. Castiel could smite Sam right now. Could smite him and take Dean for himself. There would be no more "brotherly love", just Castiel and Dean. Dean would forgive him eventually, when he realized that Castiel did it only out of love for the man. Dean had loved him before he became God, what was to stop that love now? It was only Dean's love that was keeping him from destroying them where they stood, especially Sam. That awful, horrible man that had willingly allowed Lucifer into his body. Unclean, horrid creature that Sam was. He could not fathom why Dean loved him so. It was lucky for him that Dean had found Castiel. Sam and Dean's love would only end in ruin. With Castiel, Dean could have, could be, so much more. Castiel took a step forward, intending to kiss Dean, as he had kissed him many times before, in secret, behind Sam's back. He backpeddled a bit when he realized Sam and Dean were frozen. Not frozen in fear as they had been before. Truly frozen, as if in a time freeze.

I didn't do this, though Castiel, did I? He was God now. Perhaps he had frozen them in time without meaning to, not knowing the full extent of his powers now. Still, it changed nothing. Castiel stepped forward and planted a deep kiss full on Dean's frozen, bloody lips. Dean was cold and hard against him, not the warm, welcoming body he normally felt when they kissed. Castiel snapped his fingers in irritation, trying to make the time freeze end.

"It won't end you know. They'll stay frozen until you come to your senses." A voice called out from behind him, sounding slightly amused. Castiel turned, baffled to see the old Prophet and writer of trash novels, Churk Shirley, standing there. A smile lightly upon his unshaven face.

"What are you doing here, Prophet? Did your visions tell you of this? Have you come to bow before your true lord and savior? Did your visions tell you that if you did not bow before me you would be destroyed?" Castiel demanded of the shabbily dressed Prophet, who still simply stood there with a small smile on his face. "Answer your God! Answer me! Or bow down and pay homage! Why do you laugh?"

Chuck smiled, broader this time, "I laugh, because you do not know the meaning of a true god. You don't know what it means to be God. TRULY be God."

Castiel scoffed, now focussing his full attention on Chuck. "And you do, Prophet? Tell me, then, what does being God mean, if not having worshippers fall at your feet in love and homage to you?"

Chuck looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you love them? I know you love Dean. I saw you kissing him, even in his frozen state, you would take him. But what about Sam? Crowley? Those souls you hold within you, from Purgatory? Do you love them too?"

Castiel had no idea what Chuck was talking about. Whatever it was, it brought the souls inside him wailing, almost..REACHING for the damnable Prophet. Whatever could they want with a Prophet? A weak mortal? Pain shot through Castiel as he thought those things. The souls didn't think this man a mere Prophet. Somehow, they knew he was something different. They YEARNED for him, to be with him, in his presence. They weren't happy with Castiel. Despite being the souls of supernatural beings and not human souls, somehow they still ached to be with the Prophet.

"Why would I love them? They've done nothing but try to take from me. Sam has tried to take Dean from me. Crowley tried to take the souls from me. The souls...they try to take my power from me, even now. I can feel the pain. They are trying to steal the power from me. I am GOD! I am the true GOD! None can stand against me. NONE! None..." Castiel trailed off, he had pushed the pain from the souls aching to leave his body down, back and away and he gazed at Chuck. The Prophet's head was cocked and he was staring at Castiel now, no longer smiling, a look of concern on his face.

"You don't understand anything, do you, Castiel? God loves all. Everything and everyone. No matter what. That love is most important. I had thought you different. Perhaps you are. Perhaps you will be, once the souls are gone from your body, to Heaven where they so desperately long to be, in the presence and loving embrace of the true God. Your God, Castiel. The God you served for so long. Do you forsake him, for power? The souls didn't make you God. They gave you power. That is it." The Prophet trailed off, waiting for Castiel's response.

Some part of the former angel almost recognized Chuck for who he really was, perhaps the Good Son still in him, but the power inside him, the power making him believe himself God, did not and sought to obliterate the Prophet where he stood. "You WILL bow before me! Prophet of that old God or not, I am your NEW God! Your prophecies, if I allow you to live, will come from ME and ONLY ME!"

Chuck shook his head sadly. "You can't give me prophecies. You can't give me anything if you continue on like this. I know what you want most in the world," Chuck turned to face Dean's immobile form, "He loves you too, you know. He loved his brother most in the world, until he met you. He fell in love with you, with Castiel, not the God you claim to be. When Dean awakens from his frozen state, will he still love you if you continue on this path? You said it yourself. You're no longer an angel. You can be. All you have to do is give them to me. Give me the souls, Castiel." The Prophet's voice was barely above a whisper now, but Castiel heard him as if he'd been screaming through a microphone.

"You...you want them for yourself! No. I will MAKE Dean Winchester love me if he insists he doesn't. I am GOD! I can do anything now. Dean will love me as he never did before! Die, Prophet!" Castiel snapped his fingers as he had when he obliterated Raphael. The Prophet burst into a million flaming molecules. Castiel sneered at the smoking pile of Prophet and turned back to Dean, once again leaning over to kiss him. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jerk in surprise. He turned. No. It couldn't be. That damnable Prophet! Castiel had destroyed him! He couldn't possibly still be alive.

"Castiel. My son. My good son. Please. You don't want to do this. You don't want this power. Let Me take care of the souls, and I promise you, God will never forsake you, or Heaven, again. I must admit, walking as a human was enjoyable, but I cannot allow this. I cannot allow you to destroy the creations I love so much. Yes, Castiel, I am God. You know. You recognize Me. Some part of you, deep down. Your powers can never match Mine, no matter how many souls you take in. I created those souls. I can easily uncreate them. I don't want to. I love them, Castiel, as I love you. I love Becky. I want to stay here, in this human world, with My beloved creations, but now I know I can't. My absence has caused much grief. I will not allow it to happen again. Please understand Me." Chuck was now dressed in a white suit and clean shaven as he gave Castiel this speech.

Castiel gaped at Chuck. Understanding finally crossing his features. He was shaking, his whole body quivering in fear and longing. How long he had searched for his father! How long he had wanted to see Him! And now, in front of him, in his darkest hour, stood God. The Prophet had been God all along. That was why He had been able to stand in the presence of an angel's true form and not be blinded. That was why Castiel's spell hadn't killed Him. Castiel dropped his head, touching the dirty alley floor in obeisance. He felt Chuck's warm hand on his head. "Father, I...take them. I never meant to hurt You. I never meant...I didn't know." Tears were streaming down Castiel's face. "I only wanted him. To be loved by him. You said You love a girl named Becky. Then You understand the love I feel for him. Please...please...let me be with him, Father. It is all I ask, for the crimes I have committed, if you truly love all your creations, then let me be with him."

Chuck glanced at Dean, then back at Castiel. He kept His hand on Castiel's head. Unbeknownst to Castiel, He was suppressing the power of the souls inside him. Chuck could feel the souls reaching out to Him, longing to be in God's presence. He closed his eyes. He did not want to do this. Castiel had been His most loyal angel. Still, punishment was called for, despite the love He bore for his son.

"Castiel, you want to be with Dean, and Dean wants to be with you. I can't allow your transgressions to go unpunished, however. From this day until the day you die as a mortal, I strip you of your powers as an angel. You are mortal. Jimmy will be returned to his family, neither he nor his family with any memory of being your vessel. You will keep the body you have. Just don't go anywhere near where Jimmy lives, and all should be well." Chuck gave a small laugh. "Raphael must be punished as well."

Chuck snapped his fingers and Raphael rematerialized in front of them. She looked around, baffled by her surroundings. "What...what is this?" She demanded of the man she recognized as the Prophet and Castiel, her murderer. "Come, Raphael, do you not recognize your Father?" Raphael's eyes widened as she DID eventually recognize Him. She dropped to the floor, prostrating herself before Him. Trembling, knowing she was bound to receive some sort of punishment for what she had done to Heaven in His absence.

Chuck did not remove his hand from Castiel's head, still holding the power inside him at bay, but bid Raphael get up and come closer. The archangel did as she was bid. "Forgive me, Father. I...we all...we thought You were dead. Or had abandoned us. Left us. You must understand! I never meant!" Chuck cut her off with a small wave of his hand. "I know what you meant, Raphael. Still, you tried to kill the Winchesters. I have made it abundantly clear in the past that I wish them to remain alive. For that, you must be punished. You will be as Castiel. No more an angel until you die as a mortal. Perhaps a lifetime as one of them will give you a new respect for them. As for your brothers, Michael and Lucifer are being punished enough as it is where they are. Uriel has done nothing wrong and will remain in Heaven. Gabriel...in the end, he tried to protect the Winchesters and died at the hands of Lucifer. I will ressurect him, but for his previous transgressions, he will no longer be an archangel, but since he saw the truth in the end, I will allow him to continue living as the Trickster, Loki. He will have no memories of ever being an angel. Perhaps that is the best I can do by him. He does so love trickery and jokes." Chuck grinned. "As do I. Perhaps I will pay him a visit some day." Chuck waved his hand and sent Raphael away, to live life in his/her new mortal female body. In the end, she would be happy. This he knew. As would Castiel. He turned to His younger child.

Castiel was still trembling with the power of the souls of purgatory under his hand. Chuck sighed. The things children would get themselves into! Chuck shifted a small bit of power and sent the souls up to the Heaven they so longed for. Castiel dropped to the ground, weakened from the loss of power. He shuddered, standing. "What...where am I? Dean? DEAN!" He ran to the elder Winchester's side as he noticed Dean's frozen state. "DEAN! Wake up! What...what did Raphael do to you? Crowley? I'll kill them both, I promise I!"

"Castiel! Calm yourself. He is merely in a small time freeze. He will be well when we have had words." Castiel turned to face Chuck, God, recognizing Him for the first time as himself, without the power of the souls beating down on him. Castiel immediately knelt before the Father. "Please! Whats with all the kneeling? Have I been that bad of a Father?" Chuck's brow wrinkled in concern.

"We just...all of us...that You were gone. Didn't care about us anymore. I only took the souls, changed the plan, at the last minute because I wanted a God who would care for Dean, who wouldn't abandon this world. I see now that I was wrong. You never abandoned us. It was we who abandoned You. For that, I understand my punishment. It...I don't even deserve that. It is more than I deserve, Father. You...you are giving me a mortal life, to live with my love. How..how is that punishment?"

Chuck smiled at Castiel. "Perhaps it is not." With a wave of his hand, Castiel, Sam, and Dean were gone from the scene.

Chuck sighed. He had a lot of work ahead of Him. Heaven was in disarray. It would be in further disarray with the addition of the souls from Purgatory. He got out His cell phone and dialed Becky. He certainly couldn't continue writing awful plots while putting Heaven back together. He would leave that up to Becky. If anyone could finish his Supernatural books, it was her. She could write awful plots just as well as He could.


End file.
